


Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind

by Chocolate_jackolope



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_jackolope/pseuds/Chocolate_jackolope
Summary: Jon is feeling self conscious due to some internet hate, so Tilian tries to show him just how great he is.





	Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind

Tilian can tell something is bothering Jon. He wasn't acting like his normal self this last week and it was beginning to worry him a little bit. He's been moody and distant, even shying away from physical touch and affection, but he keeps saying he's fine.

Even at night when Tilian sleeps over, he'll wake up in the wee hours of the morning, like 4am and Jon will be restlessly lying awake, scrolling through tumblr or lying there with his earbuds in blasting metal. Than in the morning he's silent and tired at breakfast, barely speaking even after coffee. He usually hides himself away in his studio after that.

One morning at breakfast, Tilian has had enough. He sits across from Jon, who's scrolling through his phone, completely oblivious to Tilian. He has a pained expression on his face.

"Dude what is up with you? You're not acting like yourself at all, and you're being super cryptic anytime I ask about it. Seriously what gives? Did I do something wrong?" Tilian asks, voice laced with hurt and frustration.

Jon looks up at him startled. He looks caught off guard by the line of questioning.

"Oh my god, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just going through a little funk. It's nothing to do with you." Jon tries to sound convincing. He reaches over the table top and weaves his fingers through Tilian's, kissing the top of his hand. But Tilian can tell he's hiding something. Jon keeps glancing down at his phone, clearly distracted.

"What are you looking at on your phone?" Tilian presses. Jon's face flushes with embarrassment at being caught.

"What? Nothing. It's nothing- Hey! Stop!" Tilian reaches across the table and grabs Jon's phone, keeping it out of Jon's reach as he investigates whatever it is Jon finds so interesting.

It's a reddit forum. Not that surprising. Tilian mindlessly scrolls reddit too, but the subject of the forum is what really captures his attention.

'The Scream guy ruins dgd.'

Tilian is actually pretty surprised anyone would think that. His shock is soon replaced with annoyance as he continues to read.

'Tilian is hotter than Jon.'

Okay, that one really pisses Tilian off. Jon is gorgeous, and it's not a beauty contest for fucks sake. It goes on to keep bad mouthing Jon, even insulting his art.

'His art isn't even good.'

Tilian knows that one has to hurt him the most. Jon is so passionate about art, and it makes him so happy when he's home from tour and in his studio painting. Tilian loves seeing him covered in paint, and smiling, or looking focused finishing a piece.

He looks up at Jon to say something, but his chair loudly scrapes back across the linoleum, and Jon retreats to his room without saying a word.

Fuck. Tilian gets up and makes his way to Jon's room with great trepidation. He knocks hesitantly.

"Jon... can I come in?" He ventures.

There's a muffled response of 'No.' Tilian frowns, concern twisting in his gut. He tries knocking again, but gets silence.

After a moment of hesitation Tilian just let's himself in. He finds Jon sitting with his back up against the headboard of the bed, petting his cat Timmy who is snuggled up on Jon's lap.

"Jon, talk to me." Tilian pleads. Jon just releases a sigh and shrugs.

"Honestly Til, there's nothing to talk about. Curiosity got the best of me, and I ended up reading some assholes comments about me. Huge reason why I don't go online. It's whatever. They aren't exactly telling me things I don't already know about myself."

Tilian can't believe what he's hearing. Does Jon really feel that way about himself?

"Jon... you can't be serious." Tilian looks at him skeptically.  
"You actually think you're not attractive?" He presses for answers.

Jon just shrugs, refusing to make eye contact with Tilian. His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment and his eyes look a little glassy. Tilian waits for a response he isn't sure he's gonna get. Jon finally looks at Tilian. He's never seen him look so vulnerable.

"It's just a fact. Not everyone is blessed with a hot bod and good bone structure. And like they said, you're the pretty one...and I'm not." He mumbles the last part so softly, but Tilian hears it all the same.

That breaks his heart. Jon is so incredibly beautiful and sweet. All he ever does is keep to himself, he does not deserve this crap from a bunch of lowlife internet trolls. He tilts Jon's chin up to look at him, thumb tracing along his jaw softly, while Jon looks everywhere but at Tilian.

"Hey, stop. Look at me." Jon's eyes flicker hesitantly to Tilian's. There's no mistaking the hurt buried there. The look on Jon's face makes Tilian ache.

"Jon," Tilian tries again. "You're so beautiful. Don't listen to what these idiots think. I love everything about you."  
He moves in and gives Jon a kiss softly on the lips. Tilian hears the softest whimper come from Jon.

They pull apart and Jon just puts on a fake smile and tries to look somewhat cheerful; Like his confidence didn't take a hit mere moments ago. Tilian can see right through the masquerade, but he let's it drop for the sake of normalcy. Jon is grateful for that. Things seem to go back to normal for the time being.

  
But, that's not to say Tilian has forgotten the whole ordeal. He still catches Jon getting frustrated in his studio while he tries to paint, heaving great sighs of disappointment over his paintings. He leaves a few pieces unfinished, unsatisfied with how they look. His confidence is shook.

He's a lot quieter these days too. He'll start to laugh at something funny Tilian says, or while recounting something from his day, but he'll abruptly stop himself from giggling, to subdue his laugh to something more quiet and less squeaky. Almost a hollow sound. He mentions offhandedly that he thinks his laugh is obnoxious. And Tilian spends a good 5 minutes trying to convince him otherwise.

One day in particular, he catches Jon looking in the mirror unaware of being watched as he scrutinizes his reflection, making faces and sighing.

Jon has always been a little on the softer side. And a little on the shorter side as well, atleast standing next to Tilian.  
But Tilian loves that though; his broad expanse of shoulders and chest, that comes to his soft middle, and those solid arms of his. He likes that Jon isn't overly buff or anything.

  
Honestly Jon is gorgeous; with his scruff, and messy curls, and his quirky personality, and that body...ugh. It really does bug him that Jon is suddenly self-conscious. He blames the damned internet for putting these negative thoughts in his boyfriend's head, making him doubt himself.

Tilian really wants to put his insecurities to bed. No pun intended.

One evening, about two weeks after the incident, Tilian comes over unannounced with a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed animal cat. Jon definitely wasn't expecting him, because he's dressed in sweatpants and a plain white tee. He looks like he just woke up from a nap because his hair is a fluffy mess, and he still has sleep indentations on his face from his pillow.

He looks sleepy and confused to see Tilian at the door, but his eyes light up with warmth when he sees the flowers and gift.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jon asks, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up from a nap. It's like, 6 o'clock. I just wanted to surprise you."

Jon's eyes go wide.

"Ffffffffuck. It's really 6? Damn, I slept for 3 hours." And truthfully he does look pretty tired. Tilian wonders if maybe he shouldn't have come.

Jon can tell Tilian is overthinking, so he leans forward and steals a kiss.

"I'm glad you're here, seriously." He says quietly. Tilian smiles softly at him.

Jon lets him in, and he leads the way to his sofa, where Timmy is sleeping curled up in the spot where Jon was just napping, soaking up the remaining body heat. Tilian sets down the bouquet and stuffed animal on the coffee table.

Jon makes a detour to the kitchen and pops open a can of cat food. Timmy perks up immediately and scurries into the kitchen to his food bowl. Tilian can hear Jon cooing at his cat from the sofa. He thinks it's adorable how much Jon dotes on his cat. One of the many things he loves about this man.

He returns from the kitchen and takes a seat on the sofa next to Tilian, getting comfortable. He casually throws an arm across the back of the sofa to rest around Tilian's shoulders. Jon grins at him goofily. Tilian shakes his head, but is clearly amused. He's glad he's acting like his old self for the moment.

"You're such a dork Jon."  
Tilian teases him, poking him in the cheek. Jon jumps, a bit.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it, don't poke me in my ugly mug." He says in defense. He's laughing when he says it but Tilian immediately shuts him down.

"You're not ugly, shuddup."  
Jon just shrugs dismissively, chuckling. "I'm just being funny." He says without looking at Tilian.

Tilian looks at him seriously, reaching across and squeezing his knee to get his attention.

"Hey, I think you're perfect." Tilian looks at him solemnly. Jon's cheeks heat up. He needs to fix this, he's decided. He continues on complimenting him.

"Your art is mindblowing, such raw talent thrives in those hands. I wish I could create like you. And you have the cutest giggle, ugh. I could listen to you forever. I'd do anything to make you smile, just to hear that laugh. I love everything about you. You're gorgeous Jon."

Jon blushes, and stutters.  
"N-no I'm not. I'm just a mediocre guy." He looks down into his lap self-consciously, fiddling with his hands nervously.

Tilian shakes his head in disbelief.

"Jon... you're absolutely gorgeous. God, I can't stop looking at you. I just wanna prove it to you. Let me show you how beautiful you are."

He pushes Jon back onto the sofa and begins kissing up on his neck. Jon just goes with it, reveling in Tilian's touch. He nips gently at his jaw, kissing down his neck to his collar bones. He feels Jon humming, enjoying the attention. Tilian's hands make their way to the hem of Jon's shirt, reaching under to feel his smooth, hot skin. Jon shivers at the touch.

Tilian explores a little bit more, fingers skimming up and grazing Jon's chest. Jon gasps at the contact, eyes fluttering closed. Tilian feeling bolder, let's one hand stray and starts to gently drag his nails down his chest. Jon sucks in an inhale of air. Clearly pretty sensitive.

Tilian's already decided on where this is going. His other hand snakes it's way down to Jon's boxers and slips it's way down, feeling for his dick. He grasps it, giving a tug.

"Uhhhnnggh...Oh!" Jon grunts out. His hips jerking up involuntarily, looking for that sweet friction. "Tilian, what are you-?"

"Shhh. Let me do this. You're so so perfect, I wanna show you." Tilian says softly.

He starts off slowly stroking him, long, even strokes, teasingly pulling on his length. Jon has his face shoved in the crook of Tilian's neck, making these embarrassing noises in the back of his throat, but he can't even help it. His eyes are closed, and his mouth is slightly open. He has Jon leaned back into the sofa, while he's on top. Jon's losing himself to the sensations of pleasure. Tilian kisses him softly on the temple, murmering praises. "God, Jon you're so gorgeous, especially like this."  
Jon whimpers, pulling Tilian closer.

Tilian picks up his pace a bit with the one hand while the other one pulls up Jon's shirt exposing his stomach and feeling the soft skin of his chest and tummy. Tilian pulls back to admire his boyfriend. His hand is just grazing along, exploring him lovingly. Jon is panting, brow furrowed, little whimpers being elicited from him.

"O-oh, oh god... Til. I'm getting so close." He manages to choke out.

Tilian thinks he looks so incredibly hot like this, so vulnerable, skin flushed. While still stroking Jon off, his other hand reaches down, searching for his hole. His index finger gently probes it, pushing gently against his entrance. Jon looks like he could come at any second, and Tilian wants to push him over the edge. He carefully pushes his finger in, feeling it enveloped in Jon's tight heat.  
He moves it around a bit feeling Jon squirm. He actually pushes himself down on Tilian's hand.

"Oh god, please Tilian, I want you to... I need it, please. I want more of you." Jon begs, breath hitching in his chest.

He looks like a hot mess, hair a little crazy looking, flush creeping up his neck, white tee shirt rucked up with his chest exposed, sweat pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. Tilian loves how needy and desperate Jon sounds. This is such a change up from their normal routine. And he loves being the one in control for once.

He pushes another finger in and without warning and does a hooking motion. He keeps it up, hitting the spot a couple more times, turning Jon into a babbling mess, repeating Tilian's name over and over, like a mantra. He eventually can't take anymore.

He throws his head back, moaning loadly. He's coming hard, gripping tightly onto Tilian's shoulders, with his fingers buried deep inside him.

His body twitches a bit before going slack. Tilian carefully pulls out of him. Jon's breathing heavily, head back against the sofa. When he finally looks at Tilian, he looks blissed out and a little shy.

"Wow. I didn't expect that at all. Maybe I'll let you top more." Jon admits breathlessly. Tilian grins, flashing a cocky smile. He leans down, and arm on either side of Jon and kisses him tenderly on the mouth.

"I just needed you to know how beautiful I think you are. No matter what anyone has to say, they can take it up with me first."

Jon's eyes mist over a bit, heavy with emotion. "I only care about what you think." He whispers.

Tilian smiles tenderly at him, resting their foreheads together.

"Good. Because I think you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Jon gets choked up and laughs a little brokenly, but Tilian just pulls him close and kisses him again, this time slower, savoring the way their hearts speed up.

The rest of the night is spent with the two of them being completely, disgustingly sweet. They hole up in Jon's room, Timmy laying at the foot of the bed while they cuddle, and watch anime on Netflix. Tilian runs his fingers through Jon's fluffy curls, and Jon sighs contentedly, And he seems happier than he's been in weeks as he dozes off in Tilian's arms.

  
The next morning they go out to breakfast together across town to a small hole in the wall diner that Jon loves. He orders waffles with extra syrup, and Tilian gets his omelette and bacon.

Tilian just watches Jon for a minute, feeling warmth and affection bubbling up in his chest. Jon must notice.

"Eww gross, stop staring weirdo." Jon says with his mouth full, syrup dripping. Tilian chuckles while Jon takes another bite. He flings a piece of waffle at Tilian's plate and Tilian shrieks with laughter.

They just giggle, acting silly and scootching closer to eachother in the boothe, so they can make out like teenagers. Jon tastes like syrup as Tilian's tongue swipes the corner of Jon's lips. Jon giggles as Tilian tickles his sides mercilessly.

When Jon finally catches his breath, he looks at Tilian, eyes glinting.

"Hey Til?" Jon says.

"Hmm?" Tilian looks at him curiously, taking a bite of his omelette.

"Thanks for being you." Jon says softly, smile lighting up his face.

Tilian smiles back at him, heart so full of love for the man in front of him.


End file.
